Meat and Milk
by Rabukurafuto
Summary: Orihime has a strange condition, and Retsu inspects it. Yuri, futanari


_**ミートアンドミルク**_

_**Meat and Milk**_

_Note: This is a girls love, futanari, and lactation story, and there will be scenes of a graphic sexual nature. _

Orihime Ino'ue pressed her lips to Captain Retsu Unohana's mouth for a deep kiss even as she pounded her erect penis into the Soul Reaper, generous busts pressed lustfully together. The otherwise unoccupied infirmary room was very warm. Sweat beaded on Orihime's forehead, but she paid it no mind. Her entire being—no, all existence—lived only for Unohana-san. The hottest place of all was Unohana-san velvety wet slit, gripping Orihime's diamond-hard length.

"_Ah!…Ah, Unohana-san…!_" Orihime whispered through her lover's warm saliva. She wasn't sure how long she could hold off from climaxing.

Unohana-san suddenly broke off the agonizing embrace. In one, swift movement, she grasped Orihime's throbbing member and squeezed it firmly, prompting a yelp from Orihime.

"Unohana-san…?"

"Don't worry," Unohana-san assured her, still applying pressure on Orihime's penis. "I just don't want you to come so quickly yet." The captain of the 4th Division admired the long, thick organ she held in her hand. She remained calm and poised, but Orihime sensed a lewd desire in her.

"Ah, Unohana-san!" Orihime whimpered, face red from lust. "Stop holding me like that! It's making me so horny!"

Even as she spoke, a small amount of white cream oozed from the tip of her penis, glistening like a pearl in the light. The heat building in her ripe, teenaged breasts was getting unbearable, and Orihime gasped as her hard nipples began to drip with warm milk.

"Oh? Lactation too?' Unohana-san asked. "You have an extraordinary body, Ino'ue-san. Here, let me get a better look…"

Orihime sighed happily as Unohana-san took the right nipple into her hot mouth. The lips and pressure working against her breast were too much, and milk began to spray into Unohana-san's mouth. Orihime pinched her other nipple, and laughed in delight as her milk ejected in streams all over Unohana-san. The older woman's kindly eyes gazed up at her as Unohana-san suckled blissfully. Orihime entwined her fingers into unohana-san's thick hair.

Orihime's penis throbbed insistently, thick veins standing out on it. She wanted very badly to come. "Unohana-san, please…I'm gonna explode if I don't come…"

Unohana-san released the milking breast and licked her lips sensually. "Well then, let's relive you then. Come, sit down…"

Orihime did as bidden, her penis standing straight up. Unohana-san lowered herself down and pushed her sizable breasts around the meaty pole. Smiling serenely, she began to massage Orihime's phallus with her soft, fleshy pillows. Tears ran down Orihime's cheeks, the pleasure no intense it bordered on pain. The Unohana-san began to lick the fat head of her penis.

"_Unohana-san!_" Orihime screamed as she unloaded a long stream of white ejaculate. She game for a full ten seconds, spraying all over Unohana-san's beautiful face. Simultaneously, her breasts released jets of milk upon orgasm.

Unohana-san happily licked the dirty fluids up, approving of the taste with her smile. "You're a perfectly healthy young woman, Ino'ue-san," she remarked. "Don't be ashamed of these feelings."

"Yeah, I know," Orihime panted

Unohana-san, dripping with Orihime's cream, suddenly pushed Orihime to the floor, lying on top of her. She pressed her lips to Orihime's, releasing a warm, sticky torrent from her mouth. Orihime's eyes widened at the taste of her own ejaculations. She eagerly gulped it down. It was such a filthy thing to do, and she was loving it!

"It tastes good, doesn't it?" Unohana-san said. "If I had a penis as big as yours I'd fellate myself every night."

"Unohana-san!" The thought of sucking her own penis was so dirty, but Orihime wanted to try it sometime.

Unohana-san began stroking the giant erection again. "Look at this," she purred. "You're still so hard." She licked the tip, coaxing pre-ejaculate to dribble out. Orihime squirmed, already feeling another huge orgasm building.

"Do you want me to keep doing this?" Unohana-san asked.

"Yes, yes!" Orihime pleaded, hardly able to stand it.

"I'll do it, but I want you to pleasure me too, my dear."

Unohana-san adjusted herself, turning her body around so that the glistening pink cleft between her legs was positioned over Orihime's face. It was slick with its natural lubricant. It was such a dirty place, but…Orihime couldn't see anything dirty about Unohana-san's place. No, it looked clean and beautiful!

As Unohana-san sucked the huge organ, Orihime stuck out her tongue and tasted the clear fluids dripping from the hot sex. It occurred to her that only minutes ago she had been thrusting her penis into that slit, making her even more excited to try it. She licked lovingly around the hole, gathering the subtle fluids on her tongue. Who would come first, her or Unohana-san?

Unohana-san's lips and tongue were amazing on her penis. Orihime knew she would soon have her release, but she wanted to get Unohana-san to come first. Her tongue entered the dripping sex, delighted by the wet, soft sounds being produced. Lost to her lust, Orihime rapidly pulsed her tongue in and out of Unohana-san. She ran her tongue all around the center before focusing on the engorged clitoris. Orihime's tongue was going numb, but she kept at it. Her attempts were in vain though; Unohana-san was much more experienced, and Orihime felt herself being pushed over the edge. Her penis erupted into the captain's mouth. Spasms ran through her body, but Orihime redoubled her efforts on Unohana-san's sex. At last she was rewarded. Moments after her orgasm, Unohana-san's climax began, and a jet of warm fluid splashed against Orihime's face. Orihime's own slit ejected some fluid of its own, reacting with her shaft.

Orihime panted, spent with the last orgasm, yet in dawned on her that her penis was _still_ hard! _What an abnormal body I have,_ she thought.

Unohana-san, covered with Orihime's ejaculations and milk, turned over to kiss her cheek. She squeezed Orihime's hand and rested her head against her chest. "You're fascinating, Ino'ue-san," she remarked. "Please, will you allow me further study of your body?"

Orihime smiled. "I certainly will, Unohana-san."

"Please, call me 'Retsu' from now on."

"If you'll call me 'Orihime'."

"Certainly, Orihime."

* * *

Orihime had waited patiently but anxiously. "So, how was it?" she asked.

Chizuru-chan was sitting at her desk, panting, the printed story sitting in front of her. "This is…amazing, Hime-chan!" she said, breathless with excitement. "You with a cock and milky boobs is just sublime!"

Orihime beamed. "Thanks, Chizuru-chan! I was worried you'd think it weird, but I just had to write that down. It's in my dreams all the time now."

Chizuru-chan swiveled around in her chair, eyes gleaming with lurid curiosity. "Really? Why is Hime-chan dreaming something so filthy?"

"Oh, well…" Orihime thought back to one of her strange dreams. She had told no one except Rangiku-san about them, and was a little embarrassed, but she thought she could trust Chizuru-chan. "I keep dreaming of this beautiful lady named Seia, and she sometimes has a penis and her breasts have milk in them. We…make love, and after a while, I wondered what it would be like to make milk and have a penis. So I was kinda compelled to write something down."

"Wow…" Chizuru-chan seemed very excited by that, smiling lewdly. Orihime was beginning to think maybe she should have shared the story with Tatsuki-chan instead.

"Just one question, Hime-chan," Chizuru-chan said. "Who's Retsu Unohana, and where can I meet her?"

Orihime brightened. "Oh, Unohana-san is a Soul Reaper in Soul Society. She's really nice, but I haven't met her much. I feel kinda bad for using her in that kind of story now though…"

"Erm, okay." Chizuru-chan scooped up the paper and walked out. "I've…gotta go to the toilet. I'll be out in a bit!"

As Chizuru-chan rushed out with a grin on her face, Orihime went to the open window in Chizuru-chan's room. It was a clear day, a few white clouds drifting across the sky. Orihime sighed.

"Who are you, Seia-san?" she asked. "Why do I keep dreaming about you?"

* * *

Seia Kazama let out three explosive sneezes, one after another.

"Hey, cover your mouth!" María Susana complained.

"I'm sorry," Seia sniffed, trying to get the tingling out of her nose. "Maybe I'm getting sick."

* * *

Chizuru pulsed her index and middle fingers into her sopping wet sex as she sat on the toilet. She panted and moaned, fantasizing about the story Orihime wrote.

"Oh! Oh yes! Fuck me, Hime-chan! Fuck me with your huge cock!"

**The end**

_Author's note: Another year, another attempt at an April Fools crack story. Unfortunately a day late, but I had to go with friends and I was too tired to finish the story when I returned from shopping and eating. Oh well. I always wanted an excuse to write a story where Orihime has a large penis. I wonder when the next time will be…_


End file.
